


Incubate: The Lost Segment

by orphan_account



Series: Incubate [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Tentacles, hanjobs, mentions of tentacle rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to Lay the Eggs of the Slimes that Raped You... Twice: A book by Gavin Free</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubate: The Lost Segment

**Author's Note:**

> I was rereading Incubate and noticed I forgot to add a part that kind of shed light on a few things and opened up a wall to a relationship. It kinda turned into Mavin. Sorry. Not really. I guess this counts as me coming out of the shipping closet? Sorta? It is set between the second to last segment and the last segment just after the second time the Slimes pay Gavin a visit.

“C’mon, Gav, it’s almost out. You can do this.”

“Shut up, Geoff! Just _shut up_!” came the half-groaned, half-screamed reply. The Brit was crushing the hands of the two boys next to him and alternating between panting and holding his breath for so long he started to see stars. His tear-streaked face and sweat-soaked hair was a sight to see and as he held his breath there was a sickening squelching sound and then his explosive exhale of relief.

Michael, Geoff, and Ray all shuddered slightly at the sound but were, for the most part, desensitized by it. This was the 105th time this had happened in 7 hours and they were nothing if not used to it by now.

Geoff picked up the small ball-shaped egg with a blanket and dried it of the clear fluids before setting it gently into a pail beside the bed. When he moved to sit back up, he narrowly avoided being kicked in the head by a tan leg, “Whoa! Hey, Gav, watch it!” Then he noticed the younger man trying to stand up from the bed and shoving the concerned hands of Michael and Ray from his shoulders.

“Shut up! Don’t touch me!” He barked in frustration and stood shakily before stumbling forward and catching himself on a wall. He panted for a moment before resting his head against it and letting out a whimper.

The other three men all cast looks at each other before Ray spoke up, “Gav, you should be in bed.”

“Shut  _up_ , Ray!” came the snipped reply, “God, I just… I need to move. I can’t… _hah_ -…” He doubled over a bit and clutched at his abdomen. His legs were trembling beneath him but he still somehow managed to stay upright. A sob tore from his chest, “Oh god, I can’t… I can’t  _do_  this every year…”

“This is the last year. We told you that.” Geoff stated, standing and walking over to the younger man, placing a soothing hand on his shoulder, “We’ll get this figured out.”

Before Gavin could even begin to be comforted by that sentiment an intense pain lanced through him and his knees buckled, “ _Ah!_ ” Geoff caught him reflexively and dragged his suddenly limp and shaking form back to the bed.

“Down time’s over. Back to work.”

“N-no…” the Brit whined in protest, weakly shoving at Geoff’s hands.

“What if you tried another position?” Michael suggested, his face slightly pink.

Gavin’s cheeks  burned bright red, “Michael, what-?”

“I’m just saying! I’m trying to help make this easier for you! Lying on your back could be making it worse!”

“That’s… hnn… That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever _hah_ … heard…” Gavin ground out, the end of his sentence slicing through clenched teeth.

“No he’s right.” Ray said suddenly and all eyes in the room turned to him. He held a book in his hands and was using a finger to mark his place as he read, “It says here that back in the old days and even today women-…” He could practically feel Gavin’s sharp gaze snap to his form. Man, if looks could kill he’d be a dead man, “Alright, alright. _People_ found that it was much easier to have babies sitting upright as opposed to laying down. Something about letting gravity do the work or something? It gets all medical after that. The point is that sitting upright in an almost forward position is supposed to make things more comfortable.”

“ _Comfortable_?” the Brit squawked out, his hand flailing out to grapple at the other man’s jacket, “I’m not having a bloody _tea party_ over here, Ray.”

“Calm your dick and let me finish, asshole. I’m trying to help you.” Ray snapped back, “It also says that the best way to have a kid is naturally by way of water birth. Wom- _people_ swear by it.”

“So a water birth. You mean like in a tub?” Michael asked.

Ray nodded, “Exactly.” He looked back to the book but then blushed a little, Gavin’s sharp cry of agony causing him to jump.

“What is it?” Geoff asked, noticing the change.

“Ah… It’s nothing. It just says that… the person can actually become aroused from a water birth. The water acts like a… a stimulant and a dampener.” He turned the page, “The pain doesn’t go away but it can be… lessened…”

“Well shit, why aren’t we doing that?” Michael asked.

“It does sound like it would be easier.” The Puerto Rican leaned closer to the Brit’s stomach, “I mean the pain part is confusing anyway. He’s not a woman so he shouldn’t be having contractions and the first few eggs should’ve stretched him open enough for the rest to come out. He should be in bliss right now.”

“I have a feeling that the pain is being caused by this thing…” Geoff stated, gesturing to the tentacles that stuck an inch outside of his friend’s hole, stretching it as wide as they could without tearing him apart, “We know what it is. Maybe to help the eggs grow, it sends a shock through him to get his bowels moving and wakes that process up. That’s basically a contraction.” He reached up and placed a hand on Gav’s lower abdomen, pressing firmly and the other man released a choked screech, “Shhh, It’s okay, buddy. Calm down.”

“Calm down!? You’re pressing on my- _hah_ ….” His groan cut off with a pained whimper as his head fell back against the wall with a sharp crack. He didn’t care. The pain was too intense, making his legs shake and no amount of digging his toes into the mattress was going to settle them, “Geoff you’re… nngh… you’re stopping it…” He panted heavily, convulsing with another press of Geoff’s fingers, “You’re backing them up! Stop!”

“I’m just feeling what’s going on, Gav. I’m not pressing hard enough to stop them.” His calloused fingers prodded along his lower abdomen, brows pulled together, “It feels like the change starts here. They get bigger as you go along. You can see where he’s swollen. Those are eggs that are ready to be laid I bet.”

“Makes sense.” Ray agreed not commenting about how Michael was staying relatively out of the conversation.

“ _Excuse me_!” Gavin shouted, nearly gasping and kicking with his knees to get the hands off of his body, “Can we-… I just… It’s-…” He arched and cried out, “ _Geoff_!”

“I’m right here, buddy. Keep going.”

“ _I hate all of you!_ ”

“Ray, go tell Jack and Ryan to dig through the mountain and make a pool in Gavin’s trophy room. Three by three by three. Lava at the bottom, then stone, then water.”

“Got it.” Ray deftly slid the Brit’s fingers from his jacket and ran out of the house to give Jack and Ryan their task.

Gavin exhaled loudly as another egg landed on the bedsheets, turning his face into the pillow as much as he could.

“Good job, Gav.” Geoff praised him, patting his ankle, “Everything will be better soon.”

It took 5 hours but the pool was finally ready and Geoff and Michael gingerly helped their friend into the room where the two golden towers stood, a pool of water in front of them. The Brit stumbled and almost fell a few times if the other two hadn’t caught him but they made it to the edge of the pool quicker than they thought.

Ray was testing the water with his fingers but quickly ran over to Michael’s side of Gavin and pushed the ginger away, “Someone should get in the water to help him in.”

Michael gave the other man a look, “Why me?”

“You’ve seen him way more vulnerable than this. He’ll be way more comfortable with you.”

“What happened to X-Ray and Vav?”

“What happened to Team Nice Dynamite?”

“Guys, make a decision now or I’m pushing both of you in.” Geoff snapped and when the two boys looked to him in surprise, he gestured with his head to the Brit who still panted heavily and sported a pained expression but it now held a touch of depression that was easily deciphered.

_Am I really so terrible that no one wants to help me?_

Michael was the first to give, a pang in his chest and the taste of guilt on the back of his tongue, “Fuck. I’ll do it.” He jumped in without a second thought. He water was very warm but not too warm and came up to just above his knees. It would be perfect for Gavin to kneel in.

As he looked back to the group by the pools edge, he thought that Gavin was truly a sight to behold. He was naked from the waist down, his face seemingly permanently red at the fact, and his eyes were dazed and clouded, half-open orbs of pain and agony. One arm was around Geoff’s shoulders and the other hand was latched tightly onto Ray’s arm to steady himself as he panted heavily. His eyes suddenly cast down to the water and he avoided the ginger’s gaze entirely.

Michael took that as his queue to reach up and offer his hands to the Brit who took them shakily, letting go of Ray first and then Geoff before clasping Michael. The redhead closed the space between them and wrapped an arm around the Brit’s torso at an angle so that he could dip a toe into the warm liquid. He visibly shuddered at the feeling, whimpering for a moment before lowering himself into the pool.

As soon as both his feet hit the stone bottom he weakly shoved at Michael, slowly dropped to his hands and knees feeling every inch of the warm water lap at his skin, and pulled himself to the opposite side of the pool to cling onto the ledge there and whimper. He was shaking visibly and keening sounds were leaving his throat as the time progressed until he tore off his shirt and buried his face in his arms, obvious sobs wracking him.

The ginger then moved to get out of the tub but Ray blocked the way, “You should stay in there.”

“What? Why?”

“The book said that emotional support is the best thing he can have. His body’s under a lot of stress; he needs someone who can make the pain go away. You’re his best friend, Michael.”

“Ray, you fucker. That’s why you got me in here in the first place.”

Ray shrugged.

“So what am I supposed to do?” Michael asked, looking back at his friend warily.

“The book said to hold him and just… be there… comfort him. Help him through it.”

The ginger ran a hand through his hair and sighed, “Alright. Fucking Christ. Fine.”

Geoff put a hand on Ray’s shoulder, “We’ll leave you both alone so that the awkwardness goes away a bit. Ray said he could pop a boner because of this so-…”

“Would you all quit talking about me like I’m not here?” Came a frustrated, heavily accented, and thickly emotional voice that was spoken between clenched teeth, “Stay or get out.”

Geoff began to pull Ray out of the room but the Puerto Rican had to comment, “I believe in you, Vav!”

“ _Out_!”

And then Michael was left alone with the Brit. He waded gently over to the man and tentatively placed a hand in his hair, “Is… Is it any easier?”

Gavin shuddered and bit into his forearm for a moment before pulling back, leaving deep teeth marks in the skin, “N-no… Yes… Maybe… I don’t kn-know…”

The ginger pursed his lips, then sat down in the water next to him, pulling him over and cradling him against his body between his legs despite the sharp protests.

“M-Michael, what-?”

“Shut up, okay. Just… Just focus on laying the rest of these fucking eggs…”

Gavin would have protested more but his stomach muscles suddenly clenched painfully and he nearly lurched forward against the Jerseyite, grabbing onto his hoodie with both hands and shoving his face into his chest just above the water, “Ah… _ahhh_ …” He felt the older man’s arms wrap around him to steady him and a soothing palm rubbing up and down his spine.

“It’ll be okay, Gavvers…” The words were low in his ear, “I’m here.”

He didn’t know how Michael so easily slipped into this caring and nurturing role but at that point he didn’t really care. He was on his knees rocking back against the water and making small waves splash against the sides. It still hurt like hell but somehow Ray had been right. It didn’t feel nearly as bad. He felt more in control and moreover he liked that feeling. He didn’t like not being in control. It only reminded him of the lack of control he had during the event that threw him into this predicament in the first place. So control was good. The water helped him push and he was grateful for that.

Subconsciously he began to move with the water, his face nuzzling into Michael’s neck as the time passed. More and more, his noises began to become less pained and more… sensual. The ginger did his best to comfort him through the painful parts like the pushing and expelling of the egg and muttered small praises like he’d heard Geoff do.

Eventually, the Brit pushed back and leaned against one of Michael’s knees, panting heavily and curling his fingers into the soaked denim, still rocking with the water. It didn’t take long for Michael to notice a change. The normal pained sounds were becoming throatier and moaned loudly instead of whimpered.

The ginger reached forward a bit and placed a hand under Gavin’s chin, lifting his face up to look at him. The Brit was flushed and his eyes were dazed, the pupils blown so wide that there wasn’t any color visible at all. His mouth opened softly and he let out a soft whimper before Michael felt the water displace around them, signaling another egg had been laid.

“You okay?” He asked gently, still holding on to Gavin’s chin.

The younger lad jerked his chin out of the other man’s palm and hid his face against the leg provided.

“Talk to me, Gav… I wanna help.” The ginger huffed when he didn’t receive and answer right away and was about to start screaming demands when he heard the soft and raspy reply.

“Ray was right…”

The older man had to strain to hear but eventually decoded the whimpered words, “Right about what?”

Gavin gave him a slightly sheepish look before gripping hard at his friend’s leg again and panting.

Originally Michael had thought that the Brit had been moving his hips like that to get the water to help him out, which may have been the case earlier on, but now… now the problem was all too obvious. He wasn’t trying to get the water to move, he was trying to find friction without alerting Michael to his condition. He was hard as rock between his legs.

Michael’s felt his face heat up, “Gav?”

The younger man flinched at his name, refusing to acknowledge his friend.

“Gavin…”

Still no response. Frustration and confusion clearly mounting, Michael grabbed his friend around the waist and, ignoring the squeaked protests, moved them over to the half stone block that Geoff had left in the water to help make it easier for them to get out. He sat on the edge of it and positioned Gavin’s legs so that they were draped over his own which were spread pretty far apart. It only took a little more coaxing and a soft muttering for Gavin to calm the fuck down before the Brit was clinging to Michael’s hoodie and rutting against the water, his hips in a position to make it much easier to do so.

But Michael was far from finished. There was something that he had been dying to try ever since he first figured out that the Brit had feelings for him. Gavin had stumbled into his house drunkenly one night and confessed as much and it had been revealed later that Ryan had been using him as a guinea pig for potions again. Needless to say, that stopped happening real damn quick. Regardless, Michael had that memory on reserve, only bringing it up in his mind when he wanted to simply be alone with his thoughts. And it was during that time that Michael realized a few things. Though he had simply brushed off the other man’s confession, he had begun to feel the same. He didn’t know how to carry it on from there and that was frustrating. He had thought himself a straight man once, now he wasn’t so sure. It didn’t help when the slimes attacked either. Michael figure the last thing Gavin would want is contact with someone else of that specific nature.

So Michael had backed off, but his thoughts continued to buzz in his head. How different was it to be with a man? Would it change their relationship any or would they still be friends? Would the others be alright with it? How did he tell Gavin that he was starting to feel the same way?

Well there was no time like the present. Especially not like this. The opportunity nearly thrust itself upon him and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to utilize it. He thought idly about saying words but knew it was more to his personality to act instead so with a steady and determined hand, he reached forward and let his fingers lightly run through the hairs on the back of Gavin’s neck. The other man shuddered and he applied slight pressure, trying to get the younger man to lean forward, delighted when he did.

Gavin was oblivious as to what Michael was doing until lightly chapped lips pressed against his and pried his open. The contact was so relieving that the Brit moaned loudly into the kiss, pulling himself closer to the Jerseyite. At another time he might have asked what was wrong with the older man, but at this current moment he was too preoccupied with the way Michael’s lips pressed and moved against his. Maybe he was hallucinating, caught in some beautiful limbo, sent there by the shameful pleasure he felt with each pass of eggshell against his prostate. Maybe he was dreaming and had passed out like he had wanted to do for so long. Either way he was content to stay here, in Michael’s arms, like he had so often dreamed before. Mogar would protect him from the slimes. Mogar would help him through the pain/pleasure of laying all of these eggs.

_Michael… My Michael…_

Subtle thoughts running through his mind as his hips kept moving against the water. He felt light and airy but it was quickly fading in the wake of growing arousal. He couldn’t be much harder and it wasn’t like he could do much to alleviate it, so he did what he could and slipped his hand between them, lightly gripping his throbbing cock at first but then strengthening his grip and beginning to pump the shaft.

Another hand stopped his suddenly and he whimpered into the older man’s mouth, “ _Michael_ …”

“I’ve got you…” Came the soft reply against the skin of his neck causing him to shiver, “I’ve got my boy…”

“Please. Ple-mmh-” Michael cut him off by pressing their lips together again, quieting the desperate plea. He could tell that another egg was on its way by the way Gavin tensed up on his lap so his hand reached down between them as they pressed together, falling beneath the water and sliding down the Brit’s abdomen before wrapping around his swollen shaft and pulling up to the head and twisting. His thumb dipped beneath the foreskin and lightly ran over the slit making Gavin keen loudly and buck, his back arching as he gasped and pulled away from Michael’s lips, groaning his name.

"M-M-Michael…  _ah_! M- _Michael_ …”

The ginger pumped the shaft a few times and murmured quiet encouragements, watching as the Brit’s hips began to push into his hand until he yelped and stilled, “What’s wrong.”

"Th-the eggs… It hurts when I-…" He swallowed, "When I move like that too far, it hurts." He keened again as Michael thumbed the spot beneath the head of his dick and ran the pad of his index finger over the slit.

"Don’t move then, you moron." Michael’s free hand pulled the Brit in for another kiss, his tongue brushing over the smooth bottom lip before pulling it into his mouth and biting lightly on it.

A moan began to escape the tanned man’s throat until he yelped suddenly and clutched at his friend’s hoodie, “Ah…  _ah_ …” He held his breath until he suddenly couldn’t anymore, releasing it in an explosive exhale as an egg pushed its way out of his body, “Oh… Oh god…”

He felt Michael’s free hand stroke his back while the other stroked his pulsing dick and he could almost  _hear_  his eyes roll back into his head. The older man leaned down and pressed his lips to the younger’s ear, murmuring more encouragements, “That’s it, buddy. Get them all out.”

A shiver raced down the Brit’s spine and he leaned forward and kissed Michael of his own accord. It was about as aggressive as he could make it, all things considered. His hips were stuttering, trying to find that pleasure and keep from hurting himself as he panted against Michael’s lips, keening as the Jerseyite continued to jerk him off, “ _Michael_ …” He whined, “Michael, _please_ …”

He heard the ginger snort in response, “There’s not much more I can do for you, Gav…” He pressed a kiss to the Brit’s temple, “What you take is up to you.”

“Don’t… _nnngh_ … don’t be that way. _Please_. It’s not fa-…” Michael cut him off again and started to pump the dick in his hand faster, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure until Gavin couldn’t help but buck into it. His proceeding yelp was followed by a high pitched moan and a wanton expression twisting his face as his body jerked and spasmed in response to orgasm. Milky white tinted the water between them but Michael help him firmly in place, kissing him softly as he carried the Brit through the aftershocks, swallowing soft whimpers of his name.

After awhile, Michael let go of the dick in his hand and pulled away from the kiss, letting that hand wander down to the small of Gavin’s back and push him closer into a hug which was accepted almost desperately. He felt the prick of stubble against his neck.

“I wish this was over…”

“Me too…” The ginger pursed his lips, “How many more do you have left?”

“I… I don’t know… _hnn_ …” the obvious answer after that sound was ‘at least one more’.

Michael slide the hand he had placed at the small of Gavin’s back down to his open and oversensitive hole. He felt the shudder as he circled around the entrance, noting the three tentacles pulled taught to keep him open. They hadn’t relaxed yet so there were still some eggs left. He felt the hole tremble as it began to push out a smooth white egg. The eggs themselves were about as big as swan eggs but were perfectly round. Each egg took about four minutes to lay from start to finish and no down time. They hadn’t really been surprised when, after the last time, Gav hadn’t been able to walk without his legs giving out. They had found him at one point, curled up just inside his door, a sobbing mess, crying because he thought he was paralyzed and Geoff had to explain to him that his muscles were just overused and needed rest. He’d be fine after a few days of sleep and food and water and he could try to walk again.

Michael was thankful that they at least knew what the procedure was this go around. He didn’t think he could handle seeing the Brit break down like that again. It was already tough watching him scream and moan and whimper and cry while laying these damn things. The cry of absolute helplessness was something that made his chest clench and he didn’t want to think about it.

The egg brushed past his fingers after it popped from Gavin’s hole and that’s when Michael felt the tentacles relax, recoiling back around each other for a moment before wiggling around freely. Gavin tensed again and Michael remembered what this part meant. This was the worst of the whole process simply because it took longer.

After the first time, the rest of the group had sat around and discussed what this extra thing could be. It seemed to be sentient only when it was inside Gavin but as soon as it came out it was dead. The thing was a kind of pouch, they hypothesized. It was the vessel by which the eggs were implanted. It was durable like rubber and could fit to the shape of anything, such as intestines. It was a translucent green and they could see inside of it. There were little feelers that seemed to be used to push the eggs along and they were connected to fine hair-like feelers on the outside which they figured attached to the intestinal wall. The nerves would power this machine and push the eggs out when it was time and send the signals to the eggs to start growing as they began their journey. When the laying was over, the feelers would disconnect from the wall and begin their own journey towards the exit where it would become useless. It was all theory anyway…

Gavin swallowed hard and whined loudly, before the sound turned into a sharp yelp and his hips jerked. He held his breath for nearly a minute before releasing it in a shaky exhale.

Michael decided to try something. He brushed his fingers against the tentacles and felt them predictably wrap around them. Giving an experimental tug, he felt Gavin’s sharp intake of breath and his nails dig into his back, “Shh… It’ll be okay.”

“ _Michael_ …” the Brit nearly croaked out.

Another tug and he heard the gritting together. He didn’t stop though, giving large tugs every few second and feeling his boy clench tightly with each pass before releasing all of that tension in a single go as the pouch slid from his hole and fell atop the eggs at the bottom of the pool of water.

The tan body wobbled in his arms, suddenly dizzy and limp from the wave of relief and release. Michael didn’t hesitate to pull him close and kiss him stupid. He didn’t expect for the younger man to fall asleep during the make out but there he sat with a very exhausted Brit in his arms, passed out and dead to the world.

The Jerseyite snorted a bit and nuzzled against his boy’s cheek before wrapping his arms under the other man’s legs and hoisting him up bridal style to get out of the pool. Dripping wet and with a very naked Gavin in his arms, he walked back into the main room of the house and placed his boy on the bed, tucking him into the bedsheets.

 _There_ , he thought, brushing back the soaking strands of hair from the Brit’s face, _This is the last time I’ll ever have to see you like this, Gav. I won’t let it happen again._


End file.
